


第N次发生的第一次

by alreadybeenthere



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Terry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!Lampard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!Gerrard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere
Summary: 也许他该提前用上特殊的训练内衣了，这比之前几次都要早上不少，他现在甚至才刚刚开始显怀。副标题：2014-15赛季英超精华（场下版）
Relationships: John Terry/Frank Lampard/Steven Gerrard, Steven Gerrard/Frank Lampard
Kudos: 27





	第N次发生的第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 献给一位太太的礼物，感谢她提供给我的诸多灵感、她发给我的那张ins截图以及她给出的副标题。
> 
> 最后提示：这是一个即使在ABO世界观里也有些令人匪夷所思的设定——两个在场上是敌对关系的Alpha共同标记了一位Omega，并且这种双重正式标记已经持续多年。故事背景仍需完善，希望我们有机会写出更多（pwp）。  
> 最后的最后提示：请看tag预警——虽然本篇表现得不明显但实质是存在的3P、男性Omega怀孕、男性Omega产乳。
> 
> 看到这里如果还没有打消您的观看欲望，那么就请继续吧。

兰帕德跌跌撞撞地推开门，一进到房间里就手忙脚乱地扒下自己身上的衣物——厚重的外套，毛衣，T恤。对了，还有早上离家时斯蒂文一定要给他套上的羊毛围巾——红色的，自从他来了这边，斯蒂文就致力于让他每天身上都带着一点红色出门。

扒掉这些衣物着实费了他不少功夫，或粗糙或光滑的布料擦过胸前的感觉让他更加不适。兰帕德有些上气不接下气地靠在墙上，低下头去看，微微隆起的胸部顶着两颗小小的红豆。乳晕和乳头都有些肿胀，仔细看的话，其实都已经比几个月之前要微妙地变大了一些。

从胸部微微鼓起的乳肉，到顶在上面挺立着的小豆，兰帕德自己都分不清到底是哪里在痛。他试探着把手覆在上面，轻轻地抓揉着，手心抵着乳尖的地方有一点点濡湿的感觉——最近几天常常这样，训练的时候被球衣磨来磨去，不但敏感疼痛，甚至有时还会在球衣上留下一点点痕迹。也许他该提前用上特殊的训练内衣了，这比之前几次都要早上不少，他现在甚至才刚刚开始显怀。

他要开始分泌初乳了，尽管他自己已经意识到了，但是最近几天却还没有和任何人提起这件事。

兰帕德还靠在门边的墙上，衣服扔了一地，要是放在平时他不会任由它们散乱在门口，但现在他实在顾不上了——不被它们绊倒就不错了。他扶着手边能扶到的一切东西踉踉跄跄地往屋里走，另一只手还在自己的胸上揉捏。那种胀痛实在让人难受，他下意识地越来越用力，柔软的乳肉被他自己折磨得泛红。

脚下被地毯绊了一下，兰帕德任由自己倒在一个柔软又低矮的平面上。他原来不知道斯蒂文坚持买这么个奇怪的东西放在客厅里是干什么用的，像个kingsize的大床垫底下装了四条小短腿——直到休息日的时候对方把他压在上面，俩人在这个客厅专用的kingsize床垫上滚来滚去腻乎了一下午。他俩大汗淋漓地躺在上面时，斯蒂文居然还眨巴着眼睛对他说以后这个巨大的床垫也可以用来给他们的小宝贝儿当玩具床，一想到这儿兰帕德就忍不住一边笑一边翻白眼，真不知道到时谁才是一家人里的那个“小宝贝儿”。

他趴在这个大垫子上，伸出手去够散落在一边的抱枕，织物面料上还残留着他俩混合的信息素味道。他面朝下地埋在里面，努力地汲取着最后的养分。熟悉的Alpha味道让他焦急的动作稍有放缓，胸部还是那么胀痛，乳头被按在柔软的面料上来回摩擦，现在已经越发红肿了，又痛又痒。兰帕德忍不住用自己的大拇指和食指捻着两边肿起来的小豆用力地揉搓，想用另一种疼痛去压过那种令人手足无措的不适。

“弗兰克？”家的另一个主人回来了，“啪”的一声打开了客厅的灯，兰帕德才发现外面天已经黑下来了，而他正埋头在属于自己的黑暗里。

“弗兰克？我居然目睹了你把衣服和鞋子扔在一起——”那个Alpha还在念叨，“而且怎么不开灯？”

杰拉德顺手把地上的衣服捡起来扔到一边的凳子上，这才抬起头往客厅看过去——

“我的天，弗兰克？！你怎么了？不舒服吗？你哪里不舒服？怎么不给我打电话！我这就叫医生——”年轻的Alpha几个箭步跑过来，跪在趴着的Omega身边，小心翼翼地扶着他的肩膀，试探着将对方慢慢翻转过来。

年长的Omega脸已经红透了，眼泪和汗水乱糟糟地糊了一脸，眼睛紧紧地闭着，眉头皱在一起。他的呼吸很急促，胸膛随着呼吸的节奏一上一下地起伏。杰拉德伸手去擦拭他的脸颊和额头，又贴上去试探他的温度——挺高的，比他这个刚从屋外的寒冷中蹿进屋的人暖和多了。

杰拉德手忙脚乱地往外掏手机，在心里骂自己训练完还要跟人说那两句话瞎耽误时间，开车回来的路上还犹豫要不要去买弗兰克昨天突然说想吃的那家外卖导致错过一个绿灯——

他越翻越急躁，兰帕德却终于慢半拍地闻到了他的Alpha的味道。从软垫上爬起身来，直愣愣地撞进斯蒂文的怀里，双手还拢在自己胸上毫无头绪地动作着，脸就已经埋进风尘仆仆的Alpha的颈侧磨蹭。

“弗兰克，弗兰克，你到底哪里不舒服？我得先叫医生......你有没有测过体温，你发烧了吗？怎么身上这么热？弗兰克？弗兰克......操——”

从进门后就围着Omega团团转却毫无头绪的红军队长终于发现他的Omega是哪里不舒服了——那对最近明显隆起来的胸部在他的身前磨蹭着，Omega自己的手掐着两团乳肉往他身上送。杰拉德一低头就看到两颗嫣红的小豆从对方的指缝中挺立出来，被歪歪扭扭地挤压在两具身体中间，而弗兰克还在不断地蹭过来。

“弗兰克，弗兰克......”他紧紧地盯着那两颗被挤压得变形的红豆，不自觉地吞了一口口水。他把还埋头在他颈侧的兰帕德拉开——被拉开的Omega相当地不高兴——然后按着肩膀推倒在软垫上。

“好疼...好疼......斯蒂文，斯蒂文，帮帮我......”Alpha的陪伴没有消解他的痛苦，兰帕德蜷缩着，双手越来越用力地折磨着自己。杰拉德赶忙去抚摸他的手背，把那双手从胸上拉下来。底下的乳肉已经被揉捏得惨不忍睹了，手指和手掌都太过用力，松软又微微膨胀起来的乳肉被攥得发红，上面甚至还有一条条指印痕迹。最上面凸起的乳尖就更可怜了，这几个月里从胸膛上软软的一个小尖，变成现在像发情时一样硬硬的肿胀着的小豆，平日里就有些颜色变深，现在更是被他自己掐得通红，像是熟透了快要爆出汁水的果子。

年轻的Alpha试探着将手放上去，Omega在他的手下颤抖着，曾经平坦柔韧的胸肌早已变得柔软，用手掌一握就可以揉成各种形状。斯蒂文用手握着一侧的乳肉，把尖尖地凸起来的乳头卡在虎口，然后凑上去含在了嘴里。

“啊，啊——”Omega的呻吟一下子变了调，低沉的喘息突然变成细细的尖叫，手不由自主地从后面抱住了斯蒂文的后脑，按着他往自己的胸上压。

斯蒂文的嘴唇很柔软，此刻正紧紧地贴在更柔软的乳肉上，一边用力地嘬着，一边小心地用舌头在乳尖附近打转。那里又肿又硬，斯蒂文不敢像以往那样直接去咬去舔，生怕让Omega更痛，他小心翼翼地在乳晕周围轻轻舔弄，试图让对方舒服一些。

“斯蒂文，斯蒂文......哈...啊斯蒂文...”兰帕德微微睁开眼睛，眼神却没办法聚焦，只顾着嘴里喃喃地念着Alpha的名字，“斯蒂文...动一动它，舔一舔，咬它也可以...啊——求你了斯蒂文......好难受好难受...”

哪个Alpha能对这样的请求无动于衷？杰拉德只觉得自己没像猛虎扑食一样咬上去绝对算得上是利物浦，不，整个英格兰最绅士最懂得爱护自家Omega的Alpha了。他听话地（这词用在一个Alpha队长身上可真够奇怪）用舌面贴着肿胀着挺立起来的乳头侧面，绕着圈地舔着，时不时滑过乳头表面，就会立刻引来Omega的尖叫和颤抖。

兰帕德一只手揽着斯蒂文的后脑，另一只手偷偷抚上了自己的左胸，却被后者眼疾手快地按住了，换上自己的手轻轻地揉着，Omega从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，可怜兮兮的像一只受伤的幼兽。

兰帕德的大腿夹得紧紧的，在斯蒂文身下不自觉地扭动着，红军队长还在尝试，那颗硬硬的红豆被他裹在舌间来回拨动，Omega的呻吟也渐渐变了味道。

这样温柔的舔弄似乎永远没有进展，斯蒂文最终还是决定直接咬住那颗乳尖，轻轻地叼在齿间研磨了两下，然后用嘴唇裹住它，用力地一吸——

“啊啊啊啊——！”身下的Omega猛地绞紧大腿，小腿绷直着，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。

斯蒂文呆愣愣地含着刚刚喷进嘴里的液体，眼看着有几滴从嘴角和皮肤接触的缝隙漏出来，顺着胸部侧面的弧线向下滑落，他急匆匆地咽下口中的乳汁，然后凑到侧面去接住了企图逃跑的几滴。年轻的Alpha顺着那几滴乳汁滑落的轨迹一路舔上去，满意地听着弗兰克颤抖的喘息。

他调皮地用鼻尖顶了顶刚刚喷洒出了初乳的乳尖，然后凑上去努力吸吮了一下，确保里面已经空空如也，这才满意地在那个嫣红的小尖上“吧唧”亲了一口。然后不知道又想起什么来，红军队长突然往上凑了一下，扳住兰帕德的脸，盯着他失神的眼睛看了半天，嘴唇开开合合好几次，吞吞吐吐犹犹豫豫地不知道要说什么。

最近正在给另一个蓝色军团效力的Omega还没从刚刚释放的舒爽中回过神来，虽然才只清空了一侧，但也足以让他缓上一口气了。他慢慢地回过神来，才发现进门以后还没脱下的裤子里一片黏腻，他竟然在刚刚不知道哪一刻高潮了。

一定是被斯蒂文咬住乳头吸出来的时候。那一瞬间他完全无法控制自己，只觉得整个人像坐着云霄飞车冲到半空一样，失重与失去控制并没有什么不同。

斯蒂文还没有发现，兰帕德悄悄地挪了挪腿，虽然迟早被发现，但这种一定会被对方拿来调笑的事情还是越晚被发现越好......话说回来，那家伙一直看着我干什么啊，兰帕德想着。

“JT那家伙......JT那混蛋太过分了！”杰拉德一拳锤在兰帕德耳边，软垫被他用力地砸下一个坑，然后又弹了回来。

两人凑得太近了，兰帕德甚至闻到了对方口中他自己的奶水的味道，和Alpha的信息素混在一起。这还挺好闻的，Omega有些心不在焉地想，着迷地嗅着这不常能闻到的味道。

“弗兰克！你有没有在听我说话——”

也不必把嘴撅这么高吧，虽然真的很可爱——“约翰又怎么惹着你了？”

“那家伙——那混蛋！之前的全都让他骗走了啊！还跟我说没什么特别的！我居然是第一次——”又来了，红军队长又开始眨巴他那双漂亮的眼睛了，“我居然是第一次尝到啊！”

“什么——明明每次你都没少抢，你喝的还少吗......”

“那怎么能一样！初乳！我是第一次喝到啊！”

受不了了，太幼稚了，兰帕德终于没忍住翻了一个白眼，完全不去想一会儿他可能就要为此感到后悔。

斯蒂文真的很生气，不管怎么想，这么多年忙碌的赛季中他自己住在利物浦（当然大部分时间还有他们的宝贝小公主，但那不一样），真的太吃亏了。

他又重新埋下头去，这次直接咬住了那粒小豆——这次是左边的，可怜的小家伙刚刚完全被冷落了。兰帕德倒吸了一口气，头猛地向后仰过去，两条大腿也自发地缠上杰拉德的腰间。

就在这时，电话响了。

杰拉德本来不想去理——他还在生气呢——但是被他咬着不放的Omega不住地推他，他只好抬起身来去摸一开始就在翻找的电话。这回有铃声的指引倒是很好找——很好，是刚刚才被他骂过的、远在伦敦的某位蓝军队长的视频电话。

斯蒂文的眼睛滴溜一转，看了看弗兰克潮红的脸颊和比脸颊还红得鲜艳的乳尖，再看看手机屏幕上那张他无比熟悉的Alpha的脸，他把手机横着靠放在旁边一个靠枕边上，前置镜头正对着这一片淫靡，然后连接了通话。

“斯蒂文！怎么这么久才接电话！”一接通，对面的约翰·特里就着急地问了起来，“你和Lampsy在一起吗？我给他打电话怎么都不接——”

斯蒂文只是挑着嘴角笑，完全没去搭理电话那头的蓝军队长，只是在镜头的注视下用右手的大拇指与食指指肚掐住弗兰克左胸的两侧，直掐得那团软肉在他的指腹的按压下陷下去。然后慢慢地往上捋。

兰帕德也顾不上去跟约翰回话了，左胸还没来得及被释放出来，现在正是肿胀得难受。被这样掐着，他甚至意识不到自己的另一个Alpha正在镜头后面观看。

Omega低低地喘息着，直到斯蒂文的两根手指捋到了乳尖的位置，两个指肚捏住了乳头的两侧，然后慢慢地用力、慢慢地左右旋转——弗兰克不由自主地挺起胸，让那艳红肿胀的乳尖更加突出，口中的呻吟也变成了软软的、小声的尖叫。

特里当然明白发生了什么，但是他也没法做出更多反应了，除了死死地盯着屏幕里被另一个Alpha捏住的胸肉和乳尖，盯到他感觉自己的眼眶都有点酸涩了——谢天谢地，至少他现在是在家里，斯蒂文这笨蛋就没想过他有可能正在什么公共场所吗？

斯蒂文当然不管那么多了，他已经又一次全身心地投入到这项伟大事业中了，现在不管是特里尖刀一样的目光还是裁判催命一般的哨音都不可能让他把头从那个温柔乡里抬起来了。

他重复着刚刚的动作，只是故意夸大了许多——嘴唇不断地张合，那片皮肤上被口水弄得滑溜溜的，吸吮嘬弄的声音大到电话那头可以听得一清二楚。斯蒂文不断用手拢起那团弹性十足的软肉，然后再含进嘴里，乳尖蹭到他的上牙膛，更引来弗兰克难耐的扭动。

“别玩儿了...斯蒂文，斯蒂文...哈，啊......好涨...”兰帕德的手拢在斯蒂文的脑后，手指插在他的发间，那里已经被汗水打湿，有的地方甚至还亮晶晶地反着光。Omega低垂着眼看他，金棕色的浓密睫毛挡住了他的眼睛，但弗兰克能想象出里面活泼的神采——

“啊啊啊——斯蒂文，斯蒂文——”

斯蒂文故技重施地咬住了那粒乳尖，一边轻轻往外拽，一边用舌尖去戳中间小小的凹陷。然后迅速松开牙齿咬合的力量，转而用嘴唇吸住已经被拽得变形成塔尖形状的乳肉，被牢牢地控制在嘴里的乳珠正像一颗镶在塔尖的明珠一样。他用力地吮吸着，时不时用舌头去挑逗地舔弄周围微微鼓起的乳晕，直到那一小簇奶水射到他的舌面上。他听到弗兰克断断续续的尖叫在那一刻消失——这一次的刺激让他在另类的高潮中失声了。

斯蒂文这次没有让一滴乳汁滑出来，而是一鼓作气地吸吮、吞咽、继续吸吮，直到把这个小小的仓库搬运得一干二净。

红军队长意犹未尽地抬头去看他的爱人，对方完全瘫软在软垫上，微微张着嘴喘息，嘴角亮闪闪的像是有口水控制不住地滑出来过。再往上看他的脸，更是被他自己弄得乱七八糟，之前的泪痕、刚刚才从眼角留下的眼泪，还有汗水，“看看你把自己搞得——”斯蒂文一边小声地说着，一边用手去擦Omega眼角的泪痕。

弗兰克已经昏睡过去了。折磨了他好几天的苦痛终于消解，那一瞬间他就已经完全地把自己交出去了。

斯蒂文小心地凑上去，一边用手在下面轻柔地来回抚摸着小腹，一边把嘴唇贴在弗兰克的嘴唇上轻轻磨蹭，“本来想给你也尝一口的，但是真的太少了，我好舍不得啊——”说完他又凑到Omega的小腹那里，隔着已经有一点显怀的肚皮说着，“对不起啦小宝贝儿，爸爸超爱你的——但是第一口可不能留给你啦！”

他已经完全忘了边儿上还有个开着视频通话的手机了，特里倒是安安静静的什么声音都没发出——或者是发出了什么声音但他们过于沉浸了根本没听到。当斯蒂文再拿起手机的时候，俩人短暂地交流了一下就挂断了。至于斯蒂文是如何发现弗兰克不知道在什么时候射了自己一裤子，而他自己只能忍着勃发的欲望帮怀孕的Omega收拾好一切，特里又是如何面对自己只能看着弗兰克被斯蒂文吸出初乳，而他却只能对着手机里的画面默念着爱人的名字射出来这一事实，他们彼此是一点也不想和对方提起了。


End file.
